silvaze stories
by Shadowtigs
Summary: A small collection of Silverx Blaze stories. Blaze's thought's before the final fight against Iblis.
1. Dreams part1

Silver closed his eyes, he dreaded the haunting images of the dead future entering his mind but he had to sleep. Sighing he closed his eyes; morning would be a blessing.

The waves lapped gently on to the golden sand and dolphins played in the blue waters. In the future Silver smiled he'd never had a dream like this. A blue streak shot past whipping up a small sand storm.

"Sonic!" a twin tailed fox cried. The streak stopped to reveal a blue hedgehog carrying a small raccoon in his arms.

"That was ace!" the raccoon squealed "I mean strewth I never knew you were so fast."

"No problem Marine" the hedgehog said with a wink.

"I'm glad you at least had fun Marine" a purple cat growled from where she was digging herself out the sand "Tails and I didn't enjoy that one bit" The way she spoke and how the others looked at her showed she had power.

"Sorry Blaze" Sonic grinned, he didn't look sorry at all but that didn't matter the name had caused the dream to change and the world was now destroyed. Everything was gone except Blaze.

Silver woke up with a start; Blaze had been in a place he'd never seen before and she'd been alive. He looked around remembering what had happened and crying with relief... Blaze was alive!


	2. Dreams part 2

Everyone expected him to fear the flames but he didn't. Silver looked at the fire and thought about Blaze; everything from the way her ponytail swayed in the wind to the shape of her tail and the way her lilac fur flowed into a rich purple. Even so long after he'd last seen her he couldn't forget the light in her eyes when he made her smile or the sound of her laugh. She'd been different, a pyro in a world of physics, and that had bothered people but Silver hadn't cared, Blaze had always been kind to him. She was his best friend, she always would be, and although he'd never told her this he wished that she had been so much more but he had been scared and now she'd never know how he'd really felt all those years; how he still felt now and how no-one could ever replace her. Losing your first love hurt and thinking of Blaze made Silver wander closer to the flames; Blaze's fire had kept them safe and warmed his heart at even the worst of times. Silver sighed, Blaze showed him how to truly live and gave him a reason to fight and to keep surviving, and he was lost without her. As he stood at the spot where they'd first met he let memories wash over him like a wave, he closed his eyes, sank to the floor and wept.

"Silver?"

He was no longer alone.


	3. Dreams part 3

She held back. She had been so sure of herself but now that she was here she was afraid: what if he'd moved on; what if he couldn't remember her; what if this was the wrong hedgehog and her greatest fear of all what if she'd hurt him. So she watched him, day after day she saw the lack of regard for himself; the lost look that so often crossed his face; she saw how his quills had grown longer and how his once white fur was now covered in dust turning it a dull grey. As she watched her doubts faded, he was drawn to the flame like he had once drawn her with his childlike ways, his determination and the fact he was so naive that he needed her. At first they had just been friends but slowly, as they got older, things had changed. Did he feel like that? Did he feel the same need to be close to her that she felt when she was away from him? Did he dream about her, about their life together? He could have told her he loved her instead he had asked if she was his friend. That had hurt but she'd rather hide her feeling to have him near, to feel his strong arms around her, to bury her face in his chest and to hear the sound of his heart beating. She sighed; he'd never believe that she was a princess now but that didn't matter she'd bring him back with her and show him her wonderful new life. That perfect world where the only thing missing was him. He'd always been so brave and now it was her turn, all she had to do was talk to him. She drew closer and heard him sobbing. He was crying for her. She couldn't turn away now; he was so close and all it took was one little word...

"Silver?" she whispered afraid that this was a dream. He looked at her and she saw the pain in his gold eyes, the innocence was gone replaced with knowledge beyond his age. He looked shocked but the pain faded slightly. "Blaze?"

Blaze sighed, how could she ever have thought he would have forgotten her? Slowly she nodded still afraid she would wake up.

"Blaze!" Silver cried in delight as he pulled her into a hug, filling her with warmth she hadn't felt in years. Blaze leant closer feeling his chest rise and his heart beat; things couldn't get much better. Blaze clung to Sliver as she wept; she felt his own tears falling and knew he never wanted to let go and she realised that he'd never needed her to tell him that she loved him. He loved her any way and he always would.

"Blaze where have you been? I've missed you" He muttered, his lips brushing her ear.

Blaze smiled, she wanted to show him her world and she wanted to share her new life with him. She would be a great queen if he would only stay with her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Silver" she laughed as he looked at her with that puzzled expression on his face "but how about I show you?"

Silver smiled and put her hand in his. The world could fall apart for all Blaze cared because she found a brand new one that was so much better and best of all she'd found it in him.


	4. Reasons

The sunset was a blend of reds the streaked like flames across the sky. As usual just like everything else in her burning world. Even her eyes were living fire; the tip of her tail resembled the flame. Blaze; a fine name for one in such a place. Lava freely flowed into the streets, fires lapped at the cold, crumbling grey shells of what were once buildings and the beast Iblis appeared without warning. Survival was a struggle even for one blessed or maybe cursed with the flames gifts.

Her eyes flickered to the back of the ruined house in which she was sheltered to watch the steady rise and fall of her companion's fur covered chest. He was the only change in this world, the only one who had accepted her gifts and her friendship, he had probably saved her life and he didn't even know it. Silver. The white furred hedgehog suited his name as well as she suited her own, the cyan glowing markings on his hands, wrists and his boots turned her thoughts to more welcome things like the sea, a world without fire, a future to look forward to… Silver wanted to give her that, give the world a chance to live even if it meant he erased himself. Selfless Silver. Silver whose heart was a golden as his eyes. Poor naïve Silver who didn't realise she could never allow him to risk such a thing.

The world was full of telekinetics and she alone had control over flame and yet Silver was the one who did not belong here. Someone as well-meaning as him deserved something that was worth saving, a lush world, a family who loved him. Lilac lids shut and she sighed; it was their last night together and all too soon she'd have to wake the sleeping hedgehog for his turn on watch. Silver also knew it was the end of their time together but he had a very different ending in mind.

The thought of his pain at her loss nearly made Blaze wish to crawl into the other's arms and confess her crazy plan but the knowledge of what she would give him kept her resolve steady. She may be facing her end but it did not matter; Silver, her light in this world of flame, would be safe… happy even if he forgot her and their suffering. Perhaps one day he would have a daughter and maybe she would be called Blaze after a friend he had long ago or perhaps not. The cat knew that for Silver she'd be gone after Iblis showed himself. However forgotten or not she would be proud of what she had given. Blaze already knew Silver would fail but that she would not. The difference was she had something to truly protect. In the end that was all that mattered; Silver would survive and she could ask for nothing better to affirm her decision. Except that her wish to see him again would be by then he would know why she had done it or he could forgive her for her betrayal if he didn't.

The lava stirred outside. She woke the hedgehog. It was the beginning of her end.


End file.
